15 Minutes in an Ambulance
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: A little smutty ficlet about what could have happened in that ambulance in The Lying Detective if Molly was in on the plan. Rated M for smut.


**I don't know about you guys but after the last two episodes I'm in need of some light-hearted Sherlolly smut. So, here it is.**

 **15 minutes in an Ambulance**

They were kissing each other as soon as the ambulance doors closed behind them. Sherlock had waited just long enough to check that Molly had pulled the shutter over the window to the driver's compartment and then he pulled her to him. She yielded to him without complaint and he instinctively knew that she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

The feel of her lips against his even in the haze of his rapidly crashing high was one of the most sensual and beautiful things he had felt in weeks.

He wanted to push her up against a wall, feel her body against his but as the ambulance set off it was all he could do to stop them falling over. Instead he managed to not so gracefully turn them so that they ended up on the gurney, hearing it protest under their duel weight.

Molly broke the kiss first and he immediately moved his lips along her jaw and down to her neck as he listened to her intake of breath and slight moan which had his body shuddering with need for her.

'How long do we have?'

He spoke against her skin not wanting to move away from it. 'In this traffic, fifteen minutes, twenty at most.'

He felt her pushing at his thin dressing gown and he took a moment to shrug out if it, smirking at the sight of her laid out on the trolley waiting for her.

She frowned. 'Don't look at me like that. I hate this, you know I hate this.' She put her hands either side of his face, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones. 'I hate what it's doing to you.'

He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse regretting how much his hands were shaking but not how much he needed her.

'I know, but we discussed it I have to do this...for John. It won't be for much longer now, I promise.'

He bent his head and took her breast into his mouth feeling her hands tangling into the damp curls on his head. Every feeling seemed to be accentuated. He knew the drugs were affecting him even though the doses he had been taking were not as high as many of those around him thought; Billy had been doing his job well. This morning's performance for Mrs Hudson was only 10 percent drugs and 90 percent acting but he knew how much Molly disliked what he was doing and the risks he was taking. He had worried when they had first discussed it that it would be too much and that she would leave him and that would truly have finished him off but in the end she trusted him, she had always trusted him, more than he had ever deserved.

'We don't have time...oh god...Sherlock...l need you...please.'

Her hands were pulling on his shirt and he lifted himself up enough that she could reach his trousers, kissing her again as he felt her unzip them and push the material away until her hand was finally able to wrap around his cock. He let out a loud groan and then had to grab for the railing to stop them both being flung to the floor as the ambulance took a sharp right hand turn. He recalculated where they were, estimating that they had about ten minutes left. It wasn't enough, it was never enough.

Molly had been busy, wriggling her way further onto their makeshift bed. He moved with her until he was lying on her fully then he pulled the guard rail up on their left so they wouldn't fall with further turns.

It was only when Molly lifted her legs and positioned him at her entrance that he realised that she had no knickers on.

'Fuck...Molly, you knew this would happen didn't you?'

'No, but God help me I hoped it would. It's been over three weeks Sherlock...'

He pushed into her relishing the feel of her warm, wet, tightness enveloping him; it was like a moment of comfort and safety in middle of the nightmare he'd been living. He hated the separation but he had to be seen to be alone, to be sinking into hell without support or help. Molly coming round would have given the lie to that.

He wished he could take his time; that they could both indulge in being together again but they didn't have that luxury, they just had this and this had to be enough for now.

He thrust into her feeling her hands on his backside pulling him into her progressively harder and faster. Her mouth and tongue were at his throat and he could hear every sweet sound she made knowing that she was as close to her climax as he was to his. Absence had made both of them desperate which given their lack of time for foreplay was no bad thing.

He sought out her mouth with his own and when they kissed their tongues tangled together and he knew he was losing control, losing his grip on what was happening around them. All he cared about was how he felt and how much he needed this woman under him. He could feel that delicious buzzing in his mind and in his balls, the sweet spot of anticipation knowing that he would come very soon.

It was perfect timing therefore when he felt Molly's nails dig into the skin of his arse and her cries as her own climax hit her. His eyes squeezed shut as he gave a final thrust, sinking himself as deep into her as he could as he came, feeling his seed pumping into her. He knew he was letting out a deep cry at the feeling of pure bliss that washed over him. He had needed this, he needed her, he always needed her.

He felt her lips kissing his neck as he started to recover himself, her hands under his shirt holding him tight.

Then he heard a clock chime nearby and he knew he should move, they had barely two...maybe three minutes left. If he could have had one wish though it would have been not having to leave her.

Instead he gave her another quick kiss and then pushed himself up starting to straighten his clothes.

'Tell me this will soon be over.'

He looked into her face and felt grateful that, with her at least, he could be honest. 'Not too much longer now. I estimate just a couple more days and then John will want your help in keeping me on the straight and narrow. So, by my birthday at the latest, then we'll have plenty of time to do this properly in future.'

She gave him a quick, shy smile. She was busy buttoning up her blouse and tucking it back in as the ambulance started to slow down and turn into their final destination.

'What will you tell John?' He asked, suddenly concerned that they hadn't discussed the details.

'Don't worry, I'll tell him what he needs to hear. You can rely on me.'

The ambulance stopped and she stood, making her way to the door. He put his hand over hers before she could open it and she looked up at him. His heart seemed to fill with emotion at the sight of her and he had to take a deep breath to try and control his feelings.

'I know I can and Molly...I love you.'

 **Who knows what next week's episode will bring but until then I will keep on shipping my ship! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
